


you always turn my head around

by haecates



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League (Comics)
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecates/pseuds/haecates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, Spooky, most people just don’t call the morning after.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you always turn my head around

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is, don't come @ me (sorry for some spelling and grammar mistakes, i wrote this at 1 a.m. and no one was awake to beta it. r.i.p. @ me)

“You know, Spooky, most people just don’t call the morning after.” He says, looking at down at Batman. Maybe he shouldn’t have done this, but having Batman calling him the night after they fucked like goddamn teenagers on his apartment floor because he needs help is not exactly what he expected, not that he'd admit he expected anything.

Batman looks at him, emotionless face half hiding behind the cowl, “It’s an extraterrestrial matter, Lantern, I reckon those are your responsibility.”

Hal breaths deeply – wishes he could do this, separate who he is with and without his uniform, but he is too much of a mess to do that. Or not messy _enough_. “Alright then, Bats, you call the shots.”

He does. Of course Batman fucking calls the shots. Hal wants to punch him five seconds after they got into the hangar. Bruce wasn’t as bossy last night, back against the cold floor, moaning Hal’s name like it’s a motherfucking prayer as Hal pushed into him like he couldn't believe Bruce was there, naked and gorgeous and, even if for a short amount of time, completely _his_.

Now he is all  _Lantern, now_ or _Let me take care of this one_.

He would have punched him, would have dislocated his perfect, cut from marble, jaw, if he wasn’t right. It was an extraterrestrial matter.

When he leaves, he feels Batman’s gaze on him for over a mile. He tries not to overthink that – or anything that happened the night before, but he would be lying if he said he accomplished it.

…………………

It’s another day when he gets back on earth. His whole body feels the weight of two sleepless nights and, even though he planned on taking a shower or maybe even eating as soon as he got home, he passes out on the couch before even noticing.

The next morning – if you even call three a.m. morning – he wakes up with the bip of his communicator, lost in the mess of clothes he left on the floor. _Fucking Batman._

Now that he is awake, he makes sure of taking his time before flying to Gotham to give Batman updates on the element they collected. It was odd Scarecrow was dealing with alien substances, yes, but something on Hal’s gut told him he didn’t really know the origin of what he was working with.

Once he finally gets in Gotham, with its everlasting darkness and bad smell, it’s raining, as if the city couldn’t get any more unfriendly. It isn’t him that finds Batman, but the other way around. “It took you long enough.” He says, appearing from a shadow on the same rooftop they met the night before. He hates when he does that.

“Some of us actually have to sleep, Bats, you should try some time.” He smirks, looks at the man in front of him. His jawline is the one thing he sees since he has the cowl on, but it’s enough to send his thoughts back to two nights ago. Fuck.

Batman doesn’t say anything, keeps looking at him, rain falling over his head.

Hal takes a deep breath and tells him all he found out about the element Scarecrow was working with, it isn’t much, but it confirms his theory that he didn’t know what he was messing with. B. listens carefully, nods sometimes and, when Hal is done, doesn’t even say good job. Just gives him a more _meaningful_ nod and says something to Oracle on his comm.

“Alright, Bats, I’ll go back to that nap I told you about.” He turns around to leave, but then he listens–

Not Batman’s voice.

_"Hal."_

Bruce’s voice saying his name. The rain isn’t hard enough to muffle it that bad, he is pretty sure of what he heard and, once he turns around to look at him–

He pities everyone that has to fight Batman. With the cowl, he can understand why he is terrifying, even thought the man has never scared him one bit, but without it, he is a fucking piece of art. Hal holds his breath, his voice pathetic when he asks _What?_.

When Bruce kisses him, it’s not that he isn’t expecting, it’s just that his memory didn’t do him justice. Bruce doesn’t kiss with his mouth only, he is all hands and teeth. He is all touching and Hal doesn’t mind that his lips taste like rain.

Hal wouldn’t mind any taste at all on this lips.

Soft and sharp at the same time and fitting on his as if it was fucking meant for them to kiss. When he pushes away for air, Bruce smirks.

“Is that how you do the morning after?” Hal asks.

And if wasn’t the rain or his head buzzing with how much he needs this, he could swear he heard Bruce chuckling before kissing him again.

 


End file.
